Shade of Gray
by FallShotFox
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy at school, and soccer captian. Perfect, right? But between the lines is a forced marriage, a sucidal brother, and a inescapable future. That last thing he needs is a cute blonde nurse distracting him.SasuNaru, SasuGaa
1. Meeting the Nurse

SasuNaru Story

NO FLAME PLEASE!

**DISCLAIMER!**

**- POV changes so...yea**

**- KONOHA HIGH IS A BOARDING SCHOOL FOR SEMI-RICH PEOPLE **(sorry)

**- UCHIHA CORP. MOST POPULAR BRAND OF UCHIWA FANS**

**- HARUNO FOURTUNE **(uh…actually I dunno…her parents are just rich)

**- MILD YAOI **(and one or two lemon scenes...)

**- SASUNARU, mild SASUGAA, and (**omg I'm so sorry!) **SASUSAKU **ewww...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke walked trough the iron gates and gazed at the school in front of him.

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

He stared lazily at it. _Great...Another year at this hell hole. Everyone here is so..._ He gazed at all the people walking around the front yard waiting for bell to ring so they can see who they're rooming with.

Talking to friends.

Getting organized.

Making sure they didn't leave anything at home.

_...predictable._

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Over here!" The voice rang out and sliced through all other conversations. He turned his head and spotted the pink-haired girl with the label everyone else envied:

"**Uchiha Sasuke's Girlfriend.****"**

He forced a smile and walked over to his girlfriend and her friends. They all looked so peppy in their school uniform's skirts. It made him sort of sick.

It wasn't like he didn't like Sakura. She was a nice person who seemed to care for him, but more of in a fangirl way than an actual girlfriend. If he had a choice he wouldn't be dating her at all. Or...anyone for that matter. The whole relationship thing kinda went over his head, but there wasn't a choice in the matter.

Since Sasuke's parents died Uchiha Corp. was put on hold. It would have passed down to Itachi because he was over 20, but as a result of the murder, he became emotionally unstable. Not fit to run a entire business. The company has been on hold for 9 years and will have to wait another three before it see's another Uchiha owner(1). unfortunately, because of the long absence, profit went down over 50. He needed the Haruno fortune to start up company again, and the only way to do that is to...(gulp) marry her. Sasuke felt a little bad for only marrying Sakura for her money but he didn't have just himself to worry about.

His brother...needed help...without the money, he would live (his probably shortened life) out in fear and depression.

She was getting something out of it anyways. An Uchiha husband. After he got the fortune, he wasn't going to leave her. It was already decided. Sakura was his future wife, and there was nothing anyone could do.

Next year...next year he'd have to propose to her and have to go through the _**"Oh my god, YES SASUKE-KUN!"**_ Then she'll jump up an down causing everyone and everything to pay attention to her. The gloat about to it everyone they know, especially the rest of the Uchiha fan club.

"Hey Sakura. Ino. Hinata. Tenten." He stated with as much happiness he can pull up.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" They all greeted happily.

Sakura was clung herself to him, hugging his arm tightly. It was annoying, but again, he couldn't say anything.

"Hey Sasuke, me and the girls were talking. Wouldn't it be fun if there was a room assignment mistake and they put me and you in the same room?" She smiled seductively at him.

_'One, that would never happen. The room assignment are distributed by the professors who are smarter than every single one of us. A stupid mistake like that could never happen. Two, even if it did, I would report it and we'd never even spend an hour living together. Next time you have a creepy fantasies about me and you in the same room, don't make it sound dumb._(2)'

"That would be funny, Sakura." He forced a brighter smile with just about killed him.

"Hey, hey! How many times do I have to tell you, call me Sakura-_chan_!!"

"Right...sorry." She nudged his arm wanting to hear him say it. "Sakura...-chan"

She squealed happily while Sasuke's soul died a little with a smile still on his face. He felt a slight tap at his ankle. Looking down, he saw a black and white orb. A soccer ball.

"Hey Uchiha. Let me see how weak you've gotten since last year." The voice came from a redhead with too much eye liner on standing in the center of a soccer field.

"Hn" He coolly picked up the ball and balanced it on his finger, spinning it like a basketball. "Gaara. See that assholish attitude of yours is still there."

Gaara sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Fuck you and come over here. I wanna beat that damn smirk off your face before school."

He just smirked more knowing it bugged Gaara and glided over to the field, knowing his creepy fan club was following. When he reached it, it dropped the ball and placed his foot on top.

"And what exactly makes you think you can. I was Captain last year and Captain this year. I bet you won't even get a goal on me."

"Hmm. Bring it _Uchiha-chan!_'

Enraged by that stupid name Gaara called him, he kicked the ball and had as he could sending it halfway across the field. Gaara chased after the ball and returned it by sending the helpless ball flying back across the field towards the other goal with a strong kick.

**"GO GO! SA-SU-KE!"** The Uchiha fan club cheered.

_'Just. Great...How was he suppose to concentrate with idiots spelling his name?'_

He ran in front on the ball expecting to stop it flying with his knee, but he moved to much to the right and the flying leather ball of doom embedded itself in the center of Sasuke's stomach. Winded, he fell clutching his stomach. It wasn't that it hurt, he just wanted to get out of there. Gaara ran over to him, worried about his friend, until he saw a wink from the raven. Gaara understood, and aided with the act.

"Hey, maybe you should go to the nurse or something." Sasuke's fan club nodded.

"Maybe..." He clutched his stomach "in pain" and walked past Gaara towards the building.

"You little faker" he heard Gaara hiss as he walked past.

"Yea yea."

By the time Sasuke had reached the hallways of the school he had replaced his hands inside his pockets. '_Damn girls... I was kinda having fun with Gaara too. Rare event, and they had to ruin it.'_

He stared at the ceiling in thought. The nurse's office had always been his safe haven. A place where no one could reach him. The he'd come in and say he had a stomach ache, and they'd let him stay there for awhile. Sasuke reached the door to the infirmary and casually walked in.

"Hey, I got a stomach ache. Mind if I stay here for a bit?" He looked around, and saw he had walked into an empty office.

"Yea-yea, sure. Just - hold on a sec. I'll be with you in a second." A hand popped out of the nurses personal office as it waved Sasuke towards the bed. "Just lie down for a bit."

"Hn." He strode over to the thing that could barely pass for a bed in the corner. The paper made an irritating crinkling sound as he relaxed on the bed wannabe. '_The nurse's voice seems didn't seem like the usual ones. Hmp, maybe she retired or something. Old hag was sure old enough. Could barely remember if I was still sitting on the bed or not.' _Sasuke chuckled under his breath reminiscing all the classes he's skipped due to Chiyo-san's(3) negligence. He placed an arm over his eyes wanting to block the sun out so he could get some sleep.

"Alright. Heh, sorry it took so long. So...you have a stomach ache I understand?" It was a soft voice. _**Defiantly**_ not Chiyo-san's.

"Hn.", Sasuke replied.

"You know what caused it?" the voice asked. '_Damn this one persistent. Why can't she just let me lie here and get some sleep? I liked the old hag better...'_

"Naw." he said, not wanting to go into the whole story.

"I see..." Silence after that. Sasuke thought she left until a soft hand lifted his shirt up and the unbearably cold pad of a stethoscope traveled over his bare stomach.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?!" He shouted, trying to push down his shirt like how a schoolgirl does to her skirt when the winds to strong.(4) He didn't like people seeing his skin. Hell, if it wasn't for the weather and the heat, he wouldn't even wear short sleeve shirts. Sasuke always wanted to keep to himself, that included his body. No one else was to see more than needed. The only person who had seen more was Gaara, and that was when Sasuke (after 4 years of asking and taunts that included "What Uchiha? Got a fifth nipple or something?)finally agreed to go swimming with him. And even then he rush in the pool then rushed out to cover himself in a towel.

"You said you didn't know what was wrong with your stomach, so I'm checking!" The nurse yelled back, struggling to keep the raven's shirt up. "Stop being a baby!"

"I'm not a baby you-" He managed to get his shirt back down, and found himself face to face with a person with beautiful sunshine hair, sparkling blue eyes, and such soft, feminine features for a-

"Boy? Y-you're a guy?" Sasuke said, noticing that the person his inner voice was just complimenting was, in fact, a guy. The blonde's was decorated with a slight tinge of red at the raven's outburst.

"Yea...so?" There was silence once again in the room, until it was filled with Sasuke's uncontrollable laughter. The blonde seemed as surprised as the raven at the laughter. "WHAT!"

"Y-y-you're a- HAHAHAHA!" Sasuke took a deep breath in an attempt to stop his laughing. "You're **guy** nurse? How girlish is that?!(5)"

"SHUT UP! I'm interested in the medical business..."

"Yea, yea" Sasuke said waving his hand as if brushing off the entire conversation. "So..." The blonde looked at his annoying patient who was eyeing him.

"So what?"

"Are you the uke or seme?" The nurse's face turned bright red in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!?!"

"A question stupid. Now answer."

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A MALE NURSE YOU THINK I'M GAY?!"

"Hn. So you not so stupid after all." Sasuke put his hand on his chin and inspected the angry little nurse. "I bet you're a uke. You seem like one. Little Uke?"

"WHAT! I AM NOT A UKE!!!!! Uzumaki Naruto-sama is never an uke!" He blushed slightly realizing what he just said. "I mean...er...not that I would ever be either. I'm not gay."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke replied, ignoring Naruto's little rant on how he's not gay. "Like a whirlpool and the little fish things in ramen?"

"Yup!" Naruto said happily. He was secretly very proud that he was named after a add-in in his favorite food. Realizing that the raven was changing the subject, he shook his head and scowled at Sasuke. "That still doesn't change anything. I'm just as manly as you."

"You play soccer?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Soccer? Why?"

"'Causes I'm captain. You should try out."

"Why? Think I be good?" Naruto was trying to repress a smile. No one ever thought he'd be good at anything. Maybe this punk wasn't so bad. Kinda gave him a happy feeling...

He stood up off the bed wannabe and brushed invisible dirty off his pants. "Nope. It'd just be fun kicking you ass up and down the field."

Happy feeling gone...

"Yea?! Well you just wait...err...um Mr. I'm a Bastard! I'll try out or the team and make it!"

"Sure you will." He began walking out. This conversation was going to turn ugly again if he stayed. Plus, Sasuke felt like he really hit a nerve with the blonde. He wasn't trying to be mean. It's just, it takes all his nice energy dealing with Sakura. So he's usually a bitch to everyone else.

"Before you go..."

"Hm."

"...I need your name. For the log book." Naruto lied. Truthfully, this was a longest conversation he's had with anyone. Even if they were yelling before...it was something. He wanted to know the name of the person who would actually speak to him.

"Uchiha...Sasuke." he replied before walking out of the room. '_Why did I invite him to the soccer tryouts...' _He stared at the ceiling, again, lost in thought. '_There's just - something about the blonde.'_

_'Uchiha Sasuke, huh?'_

_'Uzumaki Naruto, huh?'_

_'What an interesting guy...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ehh, my first fan-fic. Thought I could do better, but life goes on! Although it took me forever to write this and most of it was done on a couch listening to Amanda chat about her wedding and how the book was "evil" and "lied" to her, sooooo be happy. For some reason I thought it turned out horrible. What you guys think? 'Caus if the reader doesn't like it, then I'm not wasting my time.

(1) Sasuke's parents died when he was 8 (its true! read wikipedia) so 8+9(years that have passed since they died)17, Sasuke's age now which makes it 3 years until he's 20 and can take over the company **I DID MY MATH!!!!**

(2) Yes...I do hate sakura...that why i made Inner Sasuke be all bitchy about it :P

(3) She was the really good medic-nin from sand, really old, but she saved Garra-kun's life

(4) If you didn't get then, just think about Marilyn Monroe's ever so famous pose and thats what it looked like

(5) I have absoulutly NOTHING against male nurses. But if you look at it though a assholeish teenagers eyes...yea you get the picture. I LOVE ALL NURSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! one gave me candy...

Sadly, if I do decide to continue this, it'll take awhile because since schools out I'll be at my dads house (whose internet sucks) so no updates until I return to my moms once every week and every other weekend. But the good news is that when I do update, it'll be about more than one chapter.


	2. Information

**Gah!** Summer/Deivantart/Limewire got in the way of me completing this

_**SORRY!**__**SORRY!**__**SORRY!**_

But its coming along slowly...

oh, i forgot to do this last time so...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Because if they were owned by me there wouldn't be enough editting in the world to show it on Cartoon Network and Jetix, or day-light T.v for that matter...

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke continued his way down the hallways of the giant boarding school. There was no destination in mind. Walking with no particular direction calmed the raven for some reason. Tearing his eyes away from the seemingly interesting ceiling, Sasuke noticed that the crowd of students that had filled the front yard was gone. _'Hn. Must be past 8:30. That means the room assignments are up.'_ He walked up to the bulletin board that had the room listings tacked on it. He searched for his name among the other students. _'Let's see here. Uchiha Sasuke and-"_ He couldn't help but chuckle knowing who his roommate was. _'Well, that's karma for you...'_

**Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara - Room 75**

_'Stuck in a room with a sadist...What luck.' _ He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to retreated to Room 75 and the asshole in contained. _'I wanna get to sleep as soon as possible. Tomorrow should be interesting if the dobe shows up. Hm, dobe...Name seems to fit him nicely."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the nurses office, balancing a pencil on his nose while going over his conversation with Sasuke in his head. _'Uchiha...Uchiha...Are you being serious? Or is this some kind of prank?'_ He spun around in his chair still balancing the pencil on his nose. _'Everyone hates me enough...won't soccer make it worse? Or...if I'm really good at it then people will like me. Do you even know who I am?...Uchiha...'_ Naruto sneezed, causing the pencil to fall in his eye.

"Fuck!-ah" He grabbed the pencil and threw it across the room where it landed with a 'pink!' on the marble floor. "Damn it all..." He rested his forehead on the cool wooden desk. "Why does this bastard make me think so much?" He raked his hands through his blonde locks, troubled. "He can't be **that** dense. He has to know that I don't belong here. The whole story was in the newspaper."

Naruto leaned back in his chair to only have the two back legs supporting him. _'Maybe he can't read...'_ The blonde let out a sigh and continued to stare at the dirty ceiling. "I really don't feel like doing anything for the rest of my shift."

"Hey Mr. Nurse, you still here?!" A voice rang out. Sadly for Naruto, the sudden interruption of his though cause him to stop focusing on balancing on the chair. He tumbled backwards the smacked the back of head on the trashcan causing discarded papers and candy wrappers to rest on his head.

"Double Fuck!!! Ah...It's stupid teme's fault for making me think!!!!"

"Errm...I'll come back later..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked into his new room. It was plain other than Gaara's stuff that was now lying lazily about everywhere. It was similar to a hotel room. The walls were a soft cream color and the blankets were a dull shade of blue. It wasn't meant to be exciting...There were two beds in the room, one was so close to the bathroom that if you had to pee during the night you just had to aim and shoot, while the other hugged the 10 foot window that had a perfect view of the front yard and the girls dorms. Gaara was currently laying on the window bed nodding his head and foot to some rock music pouring out of his headphones. Looking about, the raven noticed something missing to the room.

"Oi, Gaara."

"BUT, we make the same mistakes-" The redhead unconsciously sang out loud.

"Gaara."

"'CAUSE, we are one in the same-"

"Gaara!" Sasuke shouted, trying to get the friend to snap out of it.

"BUT, we leave behind the stain. I.CAN.NOT.SE-PER-ATE!" (1)

Angrily, Sasuke stomped over and yanked Gaara's headphones off.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" Gaara pouted. "It was just getting to the best part..."

"Did you bring my stuff up?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the older boys complaining.

"And why would I do that? I'm not you fucking personal bellboy."

"Hmp. Some friend you are..." Gaara smirked evilly.

"I know. Just makes you want to throw the 'Best Friend' trophy at my head, doesn't it?"

_'Something harder than a trophy would work.'_ Sasuke chuckled at his own inner joke.

"Weirdo..." Gaara grumbled himself, returning to his music. Sasuke peered out the window and saw his bag leaning against a tree, enjoying the shade.

"Eh...I don't wanna get it." He pulled out his mobile and pushed the 2 on his speed dial. After a few rings he heard the most annoying voice answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-k_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_n! So good of you too call!" She had to say it loud enough for her roommate to hear.

_'Never skips out of a chance to flaunt me in front of her friends...'_

"Sakura! -Chan!" He added quickly. He was asking for a favor so if was good to suck up to her a bit. "Hey, love, you think you could do a huge favor for me?"

"Oooooh! Whatever you need, Sasuke-k_uuuuu_n."

"I left my bag in the schoolyard. Could you be cool and get it for me, and drop it off at soccer try-outs tomorrow?"

"Eh, well...sure i suppose." She didn't sound too happy. Must be busy unpacking or lying to her friends about how far she's gotten with Sasuke. Which really wasn't very far at all. He rarely even kissed her. On the cheek to be nice, and on the lips for special occasions or when he _reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally _needed to suck up to her.

"Thanks, love." See? He made sacrifices too. Pet names really annoyed him, but then again, he was trying to suck up to her.

"See you tomorrow then, Sasuke-kun." She didn't stretch out the -kun. Her roommate must have left.

"Yea."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Yes, he had "proclaimed" his love for her in the 9th grade, 3 years after he realized that this was the women he had to marry to keep Itachi alive.

There was a click and Sasuke closed his mobile. Gaara was staring eerily at him from the bed.

"You liar..." He said finally.

"Yea, yea." The raven mumbled out. Gaara was the only other person, besides Sasuke himself, that knew his relationship with Sakura was a fake. After hearing the story why he was doing all this, he understood, but never missed a moment to point that it his words were untrue. Gaara was a cruel sick bastard. Yet at the same time, Sasuke felt strangely close to him.

Sasuke collapsed on the bed and busied himself with counting how many tiles were on the ceiling.

_'One. Two. Three. Four. I wonder if the blonde kid will show up tomorrow..."_ Sasuke blinked at the sudden change of thought. _'Right, the blonde kid. Uzumaki Naruto the Dobe. Tch, it'll be interesting if he comes.'_ The raven found himself being overcome by the soft mattress beneath him. Before sleep took over, one last thought ran through his head.

_'I really hope he shows up...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy crap this was short...Sorry, SOCCER TRYOUTS NEXT TIME!!!! WILL NARUTO SHOW UP???

(1) Ill Nino - How Can I Live Without You


End file.
